Mortars have been utilized since the beginning of siege warfare and were fast adopted by military forces world wide. Mortar systems consist of a short launching tube mounted above a hard plate area, into which a projectile is loaded usually from the muzzle end of the tube. The projectile is then fired using chemical combustion to generate large volumes of expanding gas that propell the projectile out of the tube muzzle end. Some mortars utilize a projectile that have a propelling charge system incorporated within the projectile itself. Older mortars place charges in the tube prior to the projectile's insertion. Mortars tubes are usually shorter than artillery tubes. With advancements in technology and materials, these (more compact) weapons became man transportable. Such allows for infantry to have size scaled down, artillery capabilities. Modern mortar munitions provide a wide range of capabilities. These range from providing illumination at night, providing smoke screens for defense, and also for delivering high explosive projectiles for offense. A modern compliment of mortar ammunition can include guided or smart mortar munitions. These can achieve pinpoint accuracy by correcting for errors attributable to wind, variations in atmospheric conditions such (as temperature and air density), and also for inaccurate aiming of a weapon. A purpose of this invention is to provide an insensitive munition (“IM”) compliant, high explosive conventional mortar munition with also the following attributes: To achieve a significant increase to lethality in comparison to currently fielded munitions of the same caliber. To be producible at high rate volume in current U.S. high explosive production facilities, which quality would contribute to maintaining a U.S. production industry base. To permit a design that would allow for rapid adaption to changes in target requirements; provide a design that would facilitate spiral integration of emerging warhead technologies for more lethal and less sensitive warheads; and, have a design that is compliant to 1M standards. This invention also has the potential to be integrated into smart or guided mortar ammunition. The implementation of this invention into guided mortar ammunition designs presents the opportunity for superimposing the benefits of increased lethality with guided mortar capability. This could optimize the angle of fall for fragments, etc, to further enhance effectiveness. Key atributes of this invention are in mortar shape, fragmentation design, and in developmental processes of how this munition could be designed. This invention combines use of ingenious manufacturing specialties, technical innovations, optimization of the shape of the projectile for aerodynamics, and especial attention to cost, and life cycle management, to produce a unique solution which meets all the mission requirements. This includes system level engineering to understand the effect of a unitary warhead versus a two piece warhead on issues such as quality control and cost. This brings simultaneous optimization of cost, lethality, effectiveness, range, manufacturability, structural survivability, assembly and quality control. This was accomplished in part through the use of unique computer codes and simulations, cost and manufacturing models, material science considerations, and manufacturing process knowledge. Using computer simulations along with the aforementioned models, the designers created this comprehensive model. This unique design can be produced in current U.S. Government (USG) high explosive (HE) facilities at high production rates, with minimal facilities changes. It may be optimized for geometry and mass allocation of costly material by identifying how much kinetic energy is required in a fragment in order to produce a lethal effect on a known target at the range and angle of fall for a given system and munition. This allows designers to optimize the geometry and mass of the pre-formed fragments used in the design. Designers may couple pre-formed fragments, specifically sized for defeating personnel and materiel targets with conventional components that naturally fragment, into a unique munition. This munition design provides an optimal lethality solution in terms of cost of kill per unit mass for both personnel and materiel targets when fired from United States fielded M252, M252A1 and M252A2, 81 mm mortar systems. The benefit of this optimal mass distribution for lethality was maximized by changing projectile surface and shape to ensure that when detonated the resulting fragmentation pattern would provide the highest effects on targets. The unique profile for the exterior surface of the projectile was arrived at by optimizing the projection of the fragmentation spray covering the ground while taking into consideration the angle of fall and velocity of the projectile in conjunction with the manner in which the munition explodes. The designers were then able to map a projection of fragments onto the target area in order to increase the probability of kill (i.e. the probability of being hit by a lethal fragment), each fragment having its own vector. The designers tailored the shape so that the fragments and their resultant vectors would optimally cover an area on the ground. Velocity vectors are towards the target and not directly into the ground or away from the target. Additionally, the designers carefully chose material distribution through the combined consideration of structural requirements and aerodynamic attributes. This intentionally resulted in limited use of high strength and expensive materials to only the locations required in order to support gun launch survivability and fragment acceleration. Furthermore, the contour of the projectile was optimized to provide the lowest drag shape in the desired Mach regime, all the while maintaining a proper ratio of metal mass to high explosive charge. This extensive M&S optimization resulted in deliberate and discrete distributions of pre-formed fragments situated around the high explosive, coupled with natural fragmenting areas which produce discrete Gaussian distributions to just meet the requirements, but not excessively so. The designers also optimized the pre-formed fragment pusher plate to survive gun launch and to maximize the pre-formed fragment velocity by delaying venting during the initial breakup. Additionally, the pusher plate was consciously designed to break up into the proper mass and size distributions that also produce lethal personnel fragments. This invention is neither a purely naturally fragmenting warhead (with a Gaussian distribution), nor a purely pre-formed fragment warhead (with a discrete distribution). Rather, the designers are using the naturally fragmenting material to both orient and locate the pre-formed fragments and to create discrete fragment distributions in combination with two Gaussian distributions centered around two different means, achieving a statistical advantage over pure pre-formed fragment or natural fragmentation warheads. This design allows for further optimization of the naturally occurring fragment sizes as well as the multiple pre-formed fragment sizes into one munition for different target types and sets. This is because the naturally fragmenting pusher plate material is acting on the pre-formed fragments to produce one Gaussian distribution while also exhibiting a second distribution in areas where it isn't pushing on pre-formed fragments. Since penetration requirements may vary from approximately 10 to 15 inches, a wide distribution of fragment mass and size is optimal against a wide range of possible targets. Furthermore, the designers designed and optimized the mass allocation of this projectile such that the center of gravity (C.G.) and mass moments can remain constant while the number and size of the pre-formed fragments is adjustable within a finite number of solutions within that net mass allocation. This means that the fragment sizes can be changed but the projectile aerodynamic characteristics will not be altered. Thus, 50 grams of metal can be 5 ten gram fragments, 10 five gram fragments or 2 twenty five gram fragments. They could be metallic, semi-metallic, ceramic, reactive, or any mixture of the above as long as the mass properties of their placement match the 50 grams of metal. Hence, if a target is no longer vulnerable to a 5 gram fragment, the individual pre-formed fragments can be interchanged with 10 gram fragments (as an example). This would result in five fewer total pre-formed fragments and a lower probability of hit by the pre-formed fragments, but will still meet the lethality and effectiveness requirements. This is because the number of fragments delivered for effectiveness is discontinuous (i.e., 1 round will deliver 100 fragments, two rounds 200 fragments total). As an example; if a target must sustain a hit from 155 fragments to statistically count as a kill, then 1.55 rounds are required to deliver that many fragments. This means one must fire 2 rounds total. Sometimes it may take 1.4 rounds, others times 1.6 rounds, depending on the standard deviation. In this case, one must fire 2 rounds to achieve the desired effect. If the number of fragments is reduced by 2%, to 98 fragments per round, it will still take between 1.7 and 1.9 rounds to kill the target, which still results in 2 rounds being required. So, depending on the target and the number of rounds needed to be effective, the total number of fragments in a round can be lowered without necessarily increasing the total number of rounds needed to defeat the target. Designing for spiral integration and rapid pre-formed fragmentation change in combination with the natural fragmentation being random prevents opposing forces from producing protection systems which are designed to defeat the exact fragment size of our munition since this design is inherently adaptable in terms of fragmentation characteristics. The solution the designers arrived at results in multiple sizes of pre-formed fragments being located on the outside circumference of the projectile in the forward two thirds of the projectile. Having the pre-formed fragments located in the front of the projectile was also chosen for both lethality and the ability to prevent obscurence of the explosive during inspection for critical defects. All rounds must go through x-ray, and sharp material discontinuities or high density materials tend to scatter or stop x-rays and prevent inspection of the high explosive fill for density variations. Thus, if the pre-formed fragments were in the rear of the projectile, one might not be able to x-ray through the case wall and know if there was a base gap separation, which would detonate if fired, killing the gun crew. Thus, all pre-formed fragments and discontinuties are located in the case wall in areas where major deformities in the high explosive fill will not lead to an inbore or safety incident. Hence one wouldn't have to know whether a small void does or doesn't exist in the area because it doesn't, affect the safety of the projectile, given the specific explosive fill chosen by the designers. The pre-formed fragments may also be loaded after the explosive has gone through its inspection and quality control at the Load Assembly and Packout facility if a different explosive requires new inspection requirements.